


Tell me what you want

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun's best move was marrying a physiotherapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me what you want

Jongdae couldn’t help but smile at that, the thing that Sehun always did when he got home from school. It wasn't really a shrug because it was so much more than that, a kind of full-body shrug where he could almost see his younger husband cast off the emotional muck of the day, frustrations and disappointments shedding off like an invisible second skin as he let his backpack  fall to the floor with a soft thud.

"Long day?" Jongdae called. It was a rhetorical question but also a tradition, the best kind.

"Nothing you can't fix," Sehun grinned, cracking his neck back into place and then his fingers. Jongdae always teased him about being a human zombie, which only made him laugh, but it was true that Sehun was almost inhumanly flexible, especially when — Jongdae smirked, drying the last dish and setting it neatly on the stack in the cupboard before shutting cabinet door.

"I guess there are perks to being a physiotherapist," Jongdae quipped, but they both knew he wasn't talking about that. He hung the dishcloth neatly on the drying rack and gave the little garden gnome on the window sill a little bop on the nose out of long habit. "Were you wanting a session then, Mr. Oh?" He winked at Sehun, who stuck his tongue out in reply. Jongdae eyed his pink lips and licked his own. Slowly.

"Yes, please," Sehun added, and if his voice came out a little more breathy than he would have normally admitted to in public, Jongdae didn't call him out on it.

"My office is open," he merely gestured, making sure to add a little swing to his hips as he led the way down the corridor to their bedroom. He could hear Sehun swallowing audibly and muffled his laugh. _You're so cute._

"Why am I going for that Ph.D. again when I could be home all day with you?" Sehun complained, voice deceptively casual but footsteps a little too quick on the parquet to be exactly laissez-faire.

"Because doctors are better in bed," Jongdae retorted, letting the door swing open with a silent sigh of anticipation.

"You wish," Sehun snorted as he walked by, making sure to brush Jongdae's hip with his ass.

"Is that a challenge?" Jongdae replied, playing with the waist of his pants.

"Give me all you've got," Sehun said in bored tones, limbs spread out invitingly on the white duvet, but his eyes blazed and he was practically drooling as Jongdae let the door swing shut behind him.

"You have such a pretty voice," he said, climbing up onto the bed to straddle his younger husband. "Let's work on a couple more octaves."


End file.
